Sonic Holidays: Especial de Natal
by Tina.Kisa
Summary: Quando Amy e Cream decidem enfeitar a casa para o Natal, colocam isso na cabeça de todo mundo. Assim, eles têm que ir atrás dos enfeites perfeitos, sendo que vêem isso como uma competição.


24 de Dezembro, Station Square.

- Pessoaal... – Amy e Cream entram na sala, com as mãos nas costas, como a esconderem algo.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow e Big estão deitados nos sofás, ainda exaustos pelo dia anterior.

- Ei, olhem pra gente! – Amy diz, já começando a se irritar.

Sonic e Big ajeitam-se melhor, sentando-se e olhando para elas. Sonic cutuca Tails, que ainda estava dormindo ao seu lado; enquanto Big se espreguiçava inteiro, acordando os outros dois dorminhocos. Quando todos já têm sua atenção fixada em Amy e Cream, Sonic pergunta:

- Por que nos acordaram?

- É – Shadow olhava para o relógio. – Ainda são sete da manhã!

- JÁ são sete da manhã! – Amy reclama.

- E sete da manhã de um certo dia... – continua Cream, alegre e doce como sempre.

- Que dia? – indaga Tails.

- É Véspera de Natal! – contentes Amy e Cream deixam de esconder o que tinham em mãos, revelando serem bolas de natal.

- Oooooooooooo quê?!

- Vocês ouviram – diz Amy. – É Véspera de Natal; vinte e quatro de dezembro, sabem?

- Época de muitos enfeites!- sorri Cream.

- E muita festa! A qual VOCÊS irão arrumar.

- Hãaaa... É, sabe – Shadow se levanta, já se dirigindo à porta de saída, - Eu não sou do tipo que comemora festas como as de Natal.

- E... – Sonic era o próximo, juntando-se ao ouriço. – Nós temos muito que fazer. Não é, Tails?

- É sim. – o raposo se junta aos dois, sendo Knuckles o próximo.

- Esmeraldas a proteger...

Big olhava para os lados, confuso. Um tanto que sem jeito, copia a ação de todos os outros.

- Pois estou de regime. Nada de ceias, entendem?

- Sendo assim – Sonic se preparava para abrir a porta, tendo a mão na maçaneta, - Nós temos que ir. Deixa isso de Natal para outro dia, certo Amy?

A ouriça estava de braços cruzados,batendo o pé impacientemente.

- Só tem um probleminha...

Sonic olha párea traz.

- Qual?

Como resposta, a porta se abre bruscamente, esmagando Sonic na parede. Jet começa a entrar, tendo sido ele a abrir a porta.

- Chegamos!! E eu estou pronto pro rambo!

- Mas que ótimo! – Cream e Amy mudavam totalmente de expressão, ficando agora muito felizes.

Jet vê o que havia feito com Sonic, pedindo-lhe desculpas sarcasticamente.

- Mas e então? – pergunta Wave. – Onde está a festa?

- É, onde? – "todos" os outros perguntam.

- Vocês irão preparar!

- Quê?!

- É isso mesmo! Nós organizamos uma competição...

- Organizamos? – indaga Cream.

- Sim. É o seguinte: quem trouxer os enfeites mais lindos e enfeitar a casa melhor em pouco tempo vence!

- Ah, é? – pergunta Jet. – E qual o prêmio?

- Nós também vamos participar? – Sonic massageava a cabeça.

- Todos! Exceto os que prepararão a ceia...

- Eu! – diz Big, sendo respondido com um sorriso de Cream.

- ...E não posso dizer qual é o prêmio.

- E como saber se ele realmente é bom? – diz Wave.

- Ora, ganhem e saberão! De qualquer forma, é um prêmio.

- E quando isso começa? – Storm pergunta.

- Assim que eu lhes entregar as listas!

- Listas?! – surpreendem-se todos ali presentes, inclusive Cream.

- O que você quer que a gente compre? – assusta-se Silver. – As lojas inteiras?!

- Não precisa exagerar. Bom, vou dividi-los em duplas.

- Shiii...

- Então, vamos começar! – a ouriça retira as listas do bolso de seu vestido. – Espio e Rouge! Quem fica com a lista?

- Eu. – Espio já ia pegá-la, mas Rouge passa sua frente.

- As damas primeiro!

- Tikal e Storm! – Amy olhava para eles, como lhes perguntar quem seria o "responsável".

- Pode ser eu. – diz Tikal.

- Cosmo e Vector!

- Bem que podia ser a Vanilla... – Vector diz para si mesmo. – Ah! Pode ser eu.

- Tails e Blaze!

- Damas não têm que ter tanto trabalho assim! – sorri Tails, olhando para Blaze.

- Huh! Pois saiba que comigo não tem brincadeira!

- Shadow e Charmy!

- Eu fico!

- Até parece! – Shadow, recebendo a lista natalina. – Uma criança como você?

- Silver e Omega!

- Ambos ficam parados, esperando a ação um do outro.

- Omega, você não vai pegar? – pergunta o ouriço.

- Robôs não precisam de listas!

Agora só faltavam quatro: Sonic, Knuckles, Jet e Wave, todos "implorando" para que ficassem com alguém de seu time. Entreolhavam-se, ansiosos.

- Knuckles e Wave!

- Uh! – Wave se dirige a Amy. – É melhor EU ficar com a lista. Um vermelho idiota como você não é capaz de administrar tal lista!

Knuckles rosnava, raivoso.

Só sobrara Sonic e Jet, e ambos se entreolhavam. Jet só não era o maior inimigo de Sonic porque Eggman e Shadow ocupavam os postos avançados; mas para Jet não era a mesma coisa...

- Sonic e Jet!

- Huh! É melhor deixar a lista comigo. – Jet se aproxima, mas é ignorado. Amy vai até Sonic.

- Está bem Amy, mas sem beijos e abraços!

- Uh, bobinho!

Sonic olha para Jet, num olhar de "EU venci!". Jet o correspondia à altura, num "Foi só DESSA vez...".

- Bem, as listas são todas iguais. – continuava Amy. – E a Cream vai entregar o dinheiro a vocês.

Sonic se aproxima de Tais, cochichando.

- Tem "árvore de natal" na sua lista?

O raposo responde negativamente; enquanto Cream, com a ajuda de quatro chaos (Cheese, Chocola, Angel e Dark), entregava o dinheiro.

- Até que horas podemos comparecer? – pergunta Rouge.

- Até as sete e meia da tarde, sendo que vocês têm doze horas para comprar tudo e duas para enfeitar a casa!

Todos continuaram ali, parados, esperando uma próxima reação da ouriça.

- Ei pessoal, a disputa começou! Vamos lá!

Numa correria, todos saem da casa de Amy, indo em direção ao Shopping Central de Mobius, lugar onde certamente haveria muitas lojas natalinas. Estavam todos juntos, até chegarem ao Shopping, quando as duplas se separam.

- E então? – Jet pergunta. – O que temos que comprar primeiro?

- Ah, não sei. – Sonic joga a lista a ele. – Você que olhe!

- Argh!

- E então? O que temos que comprar primeiro?

- Aqui está escrito "uma árvore de natal". Quantas árvores ela quer, eim? Se disse que as listas são iguais!

- Uf! Não acredito! Ela foi mandar justo isso pra mim!

- Argh! Você me chamou de ISSO?

- Você é uma árvore de Natal? Bem, pensando melhor, talvez...

Jet — nervoso pelo insulto, mas sabendo que não podia fazer muito — começa a ler o resto da lista.

- Mas sua namoradinha é mesmo abusada, eim!

- Não é minha namorada.

- Não é o que diz aqui...

Sonic olha a lista. No rodapé, Amy havia deixado uma observação:

" Compre tudo direitinho e ganhe a competição! E não esqueça que a guirlanda tem que ter a forma de um coração. Beijos meu am♥r!"

- Hihihi... – ria Jet.

- O que acha destas aqui? – Knuckles tinha em mãos bolas de natal verdes.

- Verdes? Mas por que verdes?

- Não vejo mal algum.

- Pois eu vejo! Tudo verde é nauseante!

- Não é não!

- É sim!

- NÃO É!!

- Uf! Então quer saber? Dá-me isso aqui! – a andorinha toma as bolas das mãos de Knuckles. – Irei trocá-las por bolas coloridas, enquanto você pode... – ela lê a lista novamente. -...Ir pegar as pinhas.

- Pinhas?

- É para enfeitar a árvore! São cinco.

- Ok. Só não vá pegar apenas bolas roxas!

- E você: não coma as pinhas pensando que elas são uvas! - a ave ria, ás escondidas.

- Bem, a lista é bem curta Blaze.

- Curta? Então acho que você pode fazê-la sozinho. Não gosto dessas coisas de Natal. – a gata dá meia volta, quase saindo da loja.

- Ei Blaze, não pode fazer isso! Temos que comprar as coisas juntos!

- E o que me impede de não poder?

- Anh, bem...

- Huh! – ela dá meia volta, quase saindo da loja novamente. – Como adivinhei, você não tem respostas!

- Ei, espere! E aqueles embrulhos para presente com estampa de chamas? Pense só: não comprarei nenhum...

- O quê? – interessada, a felina pára, virando-se para Tails.

- É isso mesmo. Sei que você é apaixonada por chamas. Já imaginou como seriam os presentes embrulhados com esta estampa?

- Lindos! – ela responde, alegre.

- Exatamente! Mas já que são exclusivos da loja, mais ninguém irá comprá-los, e eu me recuso sem a sua ajuda.

- E onde estão?

- Logo ali, mas não pegue tudo com a mesma estampe.

Blaze vai correndo, e em menos de cinco minutos já havia retornado.

- Tharam! O que acha?

- Mas são todos iguais...

- Você é daltônico? Desde quando vermelho é igual a verde, ou a amarelo, ou a laranja...

- Bem Rouge, encontrei os presentinhos, os cartões e... Mas o que é isso?!

- Uma guirlanda, não está vendo?

- Com asas de morcego? Isso está mais pro Halloween!

- Eu não acho! – a morcega joga a guirlanda a espio, que carregava as compras.

- E estes outros?

- Você é cego? São bolas de Natal!

- Pra mim são corações de vidro...

- Não importa! – Espio recebe a mercadoria. – E aqui estão os piscas também.

- Rosas? Mas a lista pede piscas brancos!

- Temos que inovar!

- Bom, então acredito que os enfeites diversos vamos nós dois comprar, não é?

- Ah, já ia me esquecendo! Aqui está um desses.

- Mas.. Rouge, é uma Mamãe Noel de vestido curto e botox!

- Tempos modernos, queridinho!

- E então Omega, trouxe os piscas?

- Mas você pediu piscas coloridos.

- E daí?

- Que robôs como eu não vêem cores!

Silver põe a mão na testa, suspirando.

- E as bolas de Natal?

- Você pediu coloridas.

- Mas qual a dificuldade se está escrito na caixa se é ou não colorido?

- E as letras são coloridas?

- Uf! Então é melhor EU pegar essas coisas. Enquanto isso, você pode ir pegando o Papai Noel para jardim (nem sei porque ela quer isso, mas...).

- E como saber se são verdes ou não?

- Verdes?

- Não são de jardim?

O ouriço suspira novamente. – Então vá pegar os cartões logo de uma vez.

- Certo!

Um minuto não havia se passado e Omega dá meia volta.

- O que quer agora?

- Saber qual cor o cartão tem que ter.

- O que trouxe, Storm?

- Os piscas!

- Laranjas? Mas eu lhe pedi...

- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas é que achei que estes combinavam com a sua pele.

As bochechas da echidna ficam rosadas.

- E as pinhas?

- Vão demorar só mais um pouquinho. Pedi para que pintassem elas de dourado, para combinarem mais com você.

- Mas elas têm que combinar com a árvore, e não comigo Storm.

- E de que cor ela é?

- Verde.

- Verde? – o albatroz põe a mão no queixo, pensativo. – Então é melhor pintarem elas de verde...

Tikal sorri. – E você pegou algum outro enfeite?

- Ah, não. Sabe, não havia nenhum parecido com você...

- Pode me dar uma opinião?

- Diga.

- Acha que Vanilla gostará?

Vector levanta a bola de Natal. Ela era grande e vermelha, e seu brilho aumentava ainda mais sua beleza. A pequena garota-planta podia ver nela seu reflexo, e um sorriso tomou conta de seus lábios.

- Oh! Mas é linda! – contente Cosmo deixa de olhar para o enfeite, olhando agora para seu parceiro. – Vector, onde a conseguiu?

- Pode deixar! Se você acha que ela irá gostar, vou pegar mais. – o crocodilo dá meia volta, mas a garota lhe solicita a atenção.

- Vector, acha mesmo que ela vai estar lá? Eu não a vi...

- Ora, mas é claro que sim!

Cosmo sorri, ficando sozinha novamente. Ela olha para os lados, procurando algum item da lista, mas encontra algo que a alegra ainda mais.

- Venham! Venham! Comprem estas lindas pelúcias de raposas com roupa natalina! Venham! É imperdível!

Ela corre de encontro ao vendedor. Seus doces olhos fazem com que o homem a deixe pegar uma com o desconto do qual precisava para poder comprá-la.

Ela a olhava, feliz. Certamente não se parecia nem um pouco com Tails, mas era uma "raposa natalina" de pelúcia, e Cosmo logo se encantou por ela. Aquele seria o presente perfeito.

- É linda! – Cosmo a abraçava fortemente, como uma criança a reencontrar algo perdido.

- Meias para a lareira... Nós realmente precisamos disso?

- Ei Shadow, veja só o que achei. – a abelha gritava para ser ouvida, estando a uns cinco metros do ouriço, o qual estava encostado em uma parede qualquer lendo a lista.

- Não são para pôr em você, seu idiota.

- Mas se elas têm o tamanho do meu pé são perfeitas, não acha?

- Huh! – Shadow volta sua atenção à lista, ignorando Charmy por completo.

Ele se aproxima.

- Ah, qualé? Eu ao menos estou colaborando com as compras, enquanto você fica aí se encostando! – ele pára por um tempo, esperando a fingir que está lutando com alguém. – Você quer brigar, é? Vem brigar!

Shadow finalmente olha para Charmy, batendo nele com a lista. Devido à força da batida, Charmy é jogado para longe, caindo no chão. Mas ele logo retoma o ritmo.

- E então, mau humor? O que mais temos que comprar?

- Nada.

- O quê?!

- É. NÓS não temos que comprar nada. Se você quiser, pode comprar. – o ouriço rasga o papel e joga seus pedaços no chão, desesperando Charmy, que os pega rapidamente. Ele olha em um dos pedaços.

- "Estrela de Natal p...". Huh? – ele sorri: fruto de uma idéia.

Charmy passou voando rapidamente por várias pessoas, como se fossem simples obstáculos, até que encontra Shadow.Ele não pára, mas grita, ao longe:

- Ei Shadow, veja só: a Amy pediu uma estrela de natal! Se EU pegá-la, certamente serei recompensado, e você não! Perdedor! Hahaha!!!

- O quê?!

O ouriço começa a correr, passando pelos "obstáculos" com mais dificuldade que a abelha.

- Ganharei um presentão! O Shadow vai ficar chupando o dedo! Hahaha!!! – ele cantarolava.

- Você quem pensa! Eu não sou do tipo que costuma perder.

- Vem provar, seu ouriço lerdo!

- Lerdo? Huh! – Shadow aumenta a velocidade, quase derrubando as pessoas, e acaba por chegar na árvore de natal da loja — já toda enfeitada e com a estrela perfeita —, onde Charmy já estava (surpreendido).

- Esta prova é suficiente? Ou você a perdeu e quer mais?

- Argh! Pois EU vou pegar a estrela. Afinal, você não pode voar! Hahaha!!!

- Argh! Oras!

Charmy se aproxima da estrela e tenta puxá-la. Em vão: ela não saía.

- Não saiiiiiiii...

- Bem feito!

- Uh! Venha você retirar então! Aposto que não consegue.

- Então vá apostando a estrela, pois ela será minha! CHAOS CONTROL!!! – Shadow consegue ficar no ar, e puxa a estrela. Mais uma vez em vão.

- Hah! Você não conseguiu!

- Nem você!

- É o que vamos ver!

Os dois começam a tentar retirar a estrela, depositando sua força máxima. Quando conseguem, o impulso faz com que ambos desçam da árvore, a qual começa a tombar. Eles olham para traz. Percebendo o que haviam feito, tentam se retirar sem serem percebidos, mas dois guardas os barram. Eles se entreolham, e quando seus olhares voltam as guardas, apontam um para o outro; mas a estrela ainda estava nas mãos de ambos.

- Você acha que eles vão conseguir Amy? – Cream colocava a tigela de maionese na mesa, enfeitando a deliciosa salada com um tomate em forma de flor. – Achei estranho você tê-los dividido assim...

- Ah Cream, não se preocupe! – ela terminava de temperar o Chester, colocando-o no forno. – É Natal! Época deles se reconciliarem.

- Eu não sei não Amy, algo me diz que...

- Eles chegaram! – Big entra na cozinha, apressado.

- Mas já?!

- Eu estou perguntando.

- Mas que gato buurroo!! – 0000000000pensa Amy.

- Não nos assuste, Big! Estamos indo o mais rápido possível com esta ceia, mas quem disse que é fácil?

- Mas eles já estão para chegar?

- Não Big, eles não estão PARA chegar... – diz Amy; mas Cream fala junto logo em seguida: - ELES JÁ DEVERIAM ESTAR AQUI !

- Eu cheguei primeiro!

- Não, fui eu!

- Ei cegos, fui eu aqui!

- O que é isso? – Cream se aproxima da porta, sendo seguida por Amy e Big.

- Pela bagunça, devem ser eles.

- Amy, Amy! – Charmy aparece na cozinha com uma estrela em mãos. – Veja, eu consegui! Qual o meu prêmio?

- O quê?

- MEU prêmio, abelha mal desenvolvida!Pelo o que sei, fui eu a tira-la da árvore.

- Mas fui EU a subordinar o policial!

- Mas foi VOCÊ a derrubar a árvore!

Enquanto Shadow e Charmy continuam brigando, Amy puxa Cream para a sala, onde uma enorme confusão se iniciava. A disputa por arrumar a casa melhor que o outro criava a bagunça de bolas de vidro quebradas, cartões rasgados, meias queimadas e tudo o que se pode imaginar. Os quatro chaos, desesperados, tentavam fazer com que nada quebrasse, mas isso já os estava exaustando. Amy e Cream vão para o meio da confusão, tentando para-la. A primeira vez foi em vão, e Amy teve que usar de outro artifício: o grito.

- CHEEEEEGAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos pararam, involuntariamente. Alguns até derrubaram o que tinham em mãos, desesperando ainda mais os chaos.

- Mas que bagunça é essa/

- Oras, achei que fosse para enfeitarmos a casa! – Rouge responde.

- Enfeitar, e não destruir!

- Quem destruiu foi ele! – Sonic aponta para Jet.

- O quê?!

- Huh! Pra mim foi o vermelho idiota aí que destruiu tudo! – diz Wave.

- Vermelho idiota? O trambolho aqui é o seu amiguinho Storm!

- O que disse?! – o albatroz se aproximava, pronto para brigar.

- Chega!! Já estou cansada das brigas de vocês! Será que nem no Natal vocês podem ser um pouco mais pacíficos? Querem saber, saiam daqui, todos vocês!

- Amy, você está...

- Mas é claro que vocês têm que sair. – diz Cream, antes que sua amiga "explodisse". – Como vão comemorar o Natal sem uma roupa adequada?

- Roupa adequada? – indaga Espio.

- Gostei da idéia! – alegra-se Rouge.

- Mas o dinheiro acabou! – diz Cosmo.

- Ah, nós pegamos mais. Não é mesmo? – ela olha pros chaos, que respondem com "ches" e "iups". Os cinco vão para o quarto de Amy, enquanto estava parecia estar sem entender muito o que ocorria. Mas ela ficou mais confusa ainda após a aproximação de Sonic.

- Me desculpe Amy. – o ouriço a beija na bochecha. Antes que Amy pudesse fazer algo, Sonic se vira para a coelha, que acabava de chegar.

- Aqui está pessoal! Mas não se esqueçam que te que ser roupa de Noel ou...

- Ah, pode deixar Cream! – Sonic afaga a cabeça dela. – Compraremos tudo direitinho.

Todos eles saem correndo na maior das velocidades, rumo ao Shopping novamente. Amy e Cream ainda estavam confusas.

Piscas rosas, dourados e pratas refugiam, iluminando peças de gesso no jardim. Na porta havia uma guirlanda em forma um coração, e no tapete estava escrito "Bem vindo ao melhor dos Natais!". Mais adentro da moradia podia-se ver luzes coloridas piscarem harmonicamente, enquanto enfeites pendurados davam maiôs brilho e charme à elegante árvore de Natal, a qual guardava vários presentes. Em seu topo a mais linda estrela, jamais vista antes, era o mais admirável do local; era a esperança de um próximo ano, feliz como aquele dia seria. Meias de algodão vermelhas e brancas estavam penduradas na lareira, e dentro delas haviam açucarados doces que deixavam qualquer um com água na boca. Um enorme aconchego podia-se sentir ao estar neste cômodo, mas engana-se quem pensa que a casa estava silenciosa...

Na cozinha, um grupo de amigos estava sentado ao redor da mesa, comemorando o dia que ainda estava para vir. Estavam todos vestidos à ocasião: Sonic usava seu famoso terno vermelho com botões brancos e um gorro de Papai Noel. Amy estava com um vestido bem parecido com o que costuma usar, com a diferença de ser mais longo e mais felpudo nas partes brancas, acompanhado de um cachecol verde listrado de vermelho. Tails usava o mesmo terno que Sonic, variando a cor pro verde; enquanto Knuckles havia optado por enfeitar apenas seus espinhos, com faixas verdes, mesclando a cor com seu vermelho. Cream também usava uma variante de sua roupa, mas verde e vermelha e mais longa; os sapatos eram de cano alto e a coelha tinha em sua testa um laço verde. Big havia apenas trocado os sapatos, o cinto e as luvas, virando um verdadeiro "Papai Noel sem terno ou calças". Charmy usava um terno parecido com o de Tails, mas seus botões estavam fechados, e um cachecol laranja. Vector, por arte de Vanilla, colocou verdadeiros pompons nos pulsos; e a corrente que normalmente ficava transpassada pelo pescoço foi substituída por um cachecol. Espio, numa simples "brincadeira de feriado", não havia mudado a roupa, e sim a cor. Ele usou de camuflagem em frente a uma parece listrada de verde, vermelho e branco, e agora estava colorido tematicamente. Tikal tinha amarrado ao peito uma faixa verde, e sua longa saia era vermelha; mas a echidna não abdicou de suas faixas brancas nos pés e espinhos, mantendo o estilo tribal, só que nas três cores natalinas. Já Cosmo não tinha muitas opções; portanto, sua roupa permaneceu, com a diferença de que o amarelo foi trocado pelo vermelho. Jet e Storm se sentiam da mesma forma, e ambos decidiram optar por simples gorros e Storm ainda por trocar a cor de suas luvas. Mas Wave não ficou para traz por causa de seus amigos: ela usava uma bota marrom e branca de cano longo e uma variante de sua tradicional roupa, sendo a calça vermelha e branca e o bustiê verde. Seu lenço foi trocado por um chique gorro com o pompom "caído", e suas luvas eram mais delicadas. Blaze ainda usava sua legue branca, as mesmas luvas e o mesmo salto, mas sua roupa superior foi trocada por um curto vestido verde. Silver optou por colocar o mesmo terno que Sonic e Tails, mas com a diferença deste ter as duas cores. Shadow, desanimado na hora da compra, optou por um simples cachecol verde e amarelo. As vestes de Rouge eram um vestido curto vermelho e branco, mas MUITO bem decotado. Tinha pompons nos pulsos e tornozelos, e trocara a bota por um salto branco. Vanilla usava um longo vestido verde e sapatinhos simples; enquanto Omega piscava de vez em quando feito uma árvore de natal (obra do nosso raposo cientista). Por último, os chaos e Frog, que usavam gorros de Papai Noel com chifres de renas.

- E então Amy?- pergunta Sonic, que estava sentado em uma das extremidades principais da mesa. – Qual o prêmio?

- O correto não é perguntar quem venceu? – Silver indaga.

- Mas se sei que fui eu, a pergunta pode ser dispensada!

- Nós, eu diria. – responde Jet.

- Bem pessoal, o prêmio vocês verão daqui a pouco. Já o vencedor...

- Pode dizer que fui eu, Amy.

- Eu não sei quem trouxe o que, por isso todos são vencedores!

- O quê?! – todos ficam surpresos (talvez raivosos também), exceto Cream, Vanilla e Big.

- Mas tivemos tanto trabalho! – Espio suspira.

- Tanta correria! – diz Charmy.

- E confusão... – Shadow olhava para a abelha, jogando-lhe uma indireta.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas no fim, o prêmio é de todos!

- E quem disse que eu quero dividi-lo? – reclama Wave./

- Não irão dividir.

- ??

Antes que Amy pudesse responder, barulhos de sinos e "Hohoho's" vêem do lado de fora. Agitados e curiosos todos seguem até a porta, a qual Amy impedia que fosse aberta.

- É o Papai Noel? – anima-se Charmy.

- Isso não existe crianção! – o negro ouriço responde.

- É o prêmio! – Cream grita.

- Amy, abra!- Sonic pede.

- Então se afastem!

Eles fazem o que a ouriça manda, e ela se desencosta da porta, a qual é bruscamente aberta.

- Feliz Natal gente ruim! – um gordo homem entra na casa. Logo atrás, um "duende", carregava nas costas um saco cheio de brinquedos e outras coisas mais.

- Eggman?!- todos indagam.

- Eggman Nega?! – indaga Blaze.

- Servindo de escravo, pro teu acalento!

- Venha Papai Noel. – diz Amy, o levando à cozinha. – Venha se sentar para poder entregar os presentes!

Eggman e Eggman Nega seguem a ouriça. O "Papai Noel" se sente em uma enorme cadeira, e começa a comer uma das suculentas coxas do Chester. Ele vira a cadeira para as suas "crianças", ainda com a coxa em mãos.

- Quem é o primeiro?!

Eles se entreolham, decepcionados, mas curiosos.

Fim.


End file.
